After Camp Rock
by hamster6276
Summary: What happened when final jam was over.
1. More than Friends?

What happened after final jam

Chapter one; more than friends?

_SHANE:_

Finally we were done singing "We Rock." I couldn't wait to go canoe riding with Mitchie again.

Boy was I surprised when she started singing. I still can't believe she is the girl with the voice that I had been thinking about all camp session long.

If it was the last thing I do I was going to ask her out.

"…Shane?" someone finished asking a question in my ear.

"Huh?" I said as I caught site of Mitchie walking off stage with Caitlyn.

"Mitchie!" I yelled as I quickly made my way towards her.

_MITCHIE:_

"Mitchie!" I heard someone yelled behind me.

I turned around and found Shane running towards me.

"Have fun," Caitlyn teased in my ear before joining Peggy, Ella, and Lola backstage.

My heart did a flip-flop in my chest. Shane Grey, popstar, was calling out to me.

"Hey," he said when he reached me. "Ready for that canoe ride?"

"Sure."

"Oh and one more question," he paused for a moment. "Will you go out with me?"

**Will Mitchie go out with Shane? Find out in the chapter two.**


	2. the answer

Chapter 2: the answer

_MITCHIE:_

"Will you go out with me?" Shane asked me.

I was speechless for a moment.

"Yes," I finally answered as we reached the canoes. Shane Grey asked me out. SWEET!!

"Wanna spin in circles again?" I asked when we were in the middle of the lake.

He nodded his head yes and soon I was facing him and we were circling around.

"What are you going to do now that camp is over?"

I looked at him and thought about that question for a minute. What was I going to do? I mean I only had one friend waiting for me back home.

"I will text you like crazy and hang with my friend Sierra," I answered after a couple minutes have passed. "I will probably be grateful for unlimited texting."

_NATE:_

I quietly followed Caitlyn to her cabin. Every time I came back to Camp Rock I would keep my eye out for her. She was pretty and she wasn't afraid to stand out and be herself.

"Caitlyn!" I called out to her as she opened the door to her cabin.

She looked back and saw me standing there. I probably looked like an idiot. But I didn't care.

"Hey," she called as she walked towards me. My heart skipped a beat. "What do you want?"

"Want to… go swimming before camp is over?" Damn it! That wasn't what I was going to ask her.

Why did I get so tongue-tied around her? She looked at me for a second then nodded her head yes.

At least she said yes to swimming. Maybe she would go out with me.

_CAITLYN:_

Why was Nate Jones asking me to go swimming with him? No guy ever asked me to do anything with him.

At least someone would pay attention to me. With Mitchie off canoeing with Shane I had nothing to do.

"I will meet you at the lake," I told Nate as I walked back to my cabin.

When I was inside I found Tess Tyler waiting there. Tess Tyler the diva of Camp Rock.

"What do you want?" I shot at her as I grabbed my bikini off the floor next to my bed.

"I'm looking for Mitchie," she said. "Have you seen her?"

"She is out canoeing with Shane. I will tell her that you are looking for her."

"Thanks Caitlyn. Tell her to meet me by my limo. You can come to if you want."

Wait! Did the diva of Camp Rock just ask Mitchie and me to meet her by her limo? Boy would Mitchie be surprised.

_**An hour later**_

_MITCHIE:_

"So you promise to call me as much as possible?" I asked Shane as he walked me to my cabin.

"Yep. And if I can't call then I will text you" he answered, wrapping his arm around me.

We made our way towards the swimming dock and I heard someone scream with joy.

It was Caitlyn.

She was with Nate.

I was about to call out to her when suddenly they started making out on the dock.

She was dating Nate Jones and she didn't even tell me!

That got me mad.


	3. the end?

**Note to fans. Smitchie, Naitlyn, and Jella (Jason and Ella) are the couples in this story. Hope you have enjoyed my first fanfic so far. It will get better. I am new at .**

Chapter 3: the end?

_CAITLYN:_

"Nate," I moaned when he started kissing me. Who know a swim could turn into me kissing Nate Jones.

As we sat on the dock kissing I heard someone gasp behind us. We broke apart.

I turned and found Mitchie and Shane behind us. Shane looked confused and Mitchie looked about ready to sock someone in the face.

She turned and walked off towards her cabin.

"Mitchie, wait," I called after her. "Sorry Nate. I got to go see what is up with Mitchie."

He smiled at me and went to join his brother. I grabbed my shorts, tank top, towel, and flip-flops. Then I tore after Mitchie calling her name.

Mitchie was already packing her stuff when I came bursting into her cabin.

"Mitchie, please tell me what is wrong," I begged her as she went over to her dresser and began pulling her clothes out.

"Camp Rock is over, tomorrow I go back to having one friend, oh and my friend here forgot to tell me she was dating Nate Jones," she snapped as she threw her clothes into her suitcase.

"Mitchie, I didn't even know I was dating him until he started kissing me," I shot back. "And I believe you forgot to mention you were dating Shane Grey."

_MITCHIE:_

"…and I believe you forgot to mention you were dating Shane Grey." Caitlyn sneered at me.

"I was going to tell you when I saw you again but instead I found you making out with Nate Jones."

_**Meanwhile by Shane Grey's Cabin**_

_JASON:_

"So you will go out with me?" I asked Ella. I had wanted to ask her out since I met her at the Beach Jam.

"Of course I will go out with you, silly," she giggled as she wrapped her arm around me.

"Cool. Hey do you like birds?" I loved birds. Shane was supposed to build me a birdhouse while at camp but he didn't.

"I had a pet parakeet once. Birds are okay. I like them in the wild better." She told me as we made our way to the swimming dock.

"I agree. They are so much better when they are in the wild."

When we reached the dock, Shane was sitting on the dock talking to Nate who was in the water. I heard Nate humming as we approached the boys

"Hey guys," I said as Ella and I walked up to them. "Why is Nate humming?"

_ELLA:_

As we walked up to the boys I heard humming and saw it was coming from Nate.

"Why is Nate humming?" Jason asked.

Boy was this cutie going to be hard to deal with.

I would usually be yelling by now but those days were behind me.

I gave Jason a quick kiss on the cheek and then headed off to my cabin. I was sharing it with Peggy, Tess, and Mitchie.

_**Back in Cabin Vibe**_

_MITCHIE:_

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME IMMEDIATELY THAT YOU WERE GOING OUT WITH NATE!" I screamed at Caitlyn.

"Mitchie, please just calm down," she begged me as she sat on my bed.

"CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? WE ARE OVER! YOU ARE SO NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE!

**Dun, Dun, Dun! Will Mitchie and Caitlyn stay friends? P.S. Sorry if I accidently said Mitchie and Caitlyn were in the same cabin in a previous chapter. I am brand new to fanfic. Hope you liked the story so far.**


	4. Together No More

**Note to all: I changed chapter three so Jason and Ella are going out not Jason and Tess. Sorry for the change. Sorry it took all weekend to get chapter four. I have no access to the computer at home. Chapter 6 will be posted next Monday because Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday I will be with be cuzzins and unable to access a computer. Here is chapter 4.**

Chapter 4: together no more

_CAITLYN_:

"CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? WE ARE OVER! YOU ARE SO NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE!" Mitchie screamed at me as she zipped her suitcase shut. "WHAT KIND OF A PERSON KEEPS SECRETS FROM HER FRIENDS?"

"Mitchie, please. I'm sorry," I whispered as tears began streaming down my face.

"Leave. I never want to see…" Ella came walking into the cabin cutting Mitchie off.

"Hey guys," she bound cheerfully into the room, not noticing the tension in the air. "So guess what?"

She looked at us, waiting for us to guess.

"What?" Mitchie snapped as she made her way to the bathroom to grab her make-up.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ella asked her with a scared look on her face.

"Mitchie just needs some time alone. Come on," I said as I grabbed Ella's arm and gently pulled her out of the cabin.

_ELLA:_

"Why is Mitchie in a mad mood?" I asked Caitlyn when we reached the swimming dock.

All three boys were still there.

I went and sat in Jason's lap while Caitlyn crawled into Nate's lap.

"She thinks that I was hiding information from her when I wasn't," she explained once we were settled into their laps comfortably. "Anyway someone seemed about ready to burst when she came running into the cabin."

"Jason asked me out but you probably can see that already," she giggled as she playfully punched him in the shoulder.

He kissed her on the cheek and tightened his hold on her.

I look at Nate and he immediately started kissing me. Shane interrupted us though.

"Where is Mitchie?" he asked, standing up.

"In her cabin," I gasped as Nate poked me in the back.

Shane ran off but I didn't pay attention. Nate and I were too busy making out as was Jason and Ella.


	5. Back to being Friends

**Hope you all have a happy thanksgiving. I will try to post three chapters next Monday to make up for the 5 days of no chapters. I really will work hard to get computer access at home so I can update more often. Enjoy chapter 5.**

Chapter 5: back to being friends

_SHANE:_

I approached Mitchie's cabin and heard someone crying inside. I hoped it wasn't Mitchie.

I knocked softly on the door and heard Peggy's voice ring out a come in.

When I walked in I found Peggy with her arm around Mitchie who was crying, clinging to a pillow.

"Mitchie?" I tried as I sat down on the other side of her. "Mitchie, what's wrong, baby?"

Peggy stood up and walked out of the cabin so Mitchie and I could be alone.

I wrapped my arm around her and held her close.

"Shane?" she looked at me with tear-filled eyes and I immediately kissed her temple to show her I was listening.

"So Nate and you are dating, huh?" Ella's voice asked.

"Yep. And you and Jason huh?" Caitlyn's voice answered. "Come on lets go inside. Hey what is Jason's last name?"

"Jones. He and Nate are brothers."

They walked into the cabin and Caitlyn froze. Mitchie looked up at her and started crying again. She stood up and went over to Caitlyn and hugged her real tight.

"I'm so sorry, Caitlyn. I didn't mean to yell at you," she sobbed into her friends shoulder. "I didn't mean any of the things I said. Will you forgive me?"

Caitlyn looked at Mitchie with a somber expression on her face. A minute later she broke out in a smile.

"So you and Shane, huh? I wonder how that came to be," she teased us.

Mitchie hugged Caitlyn again before coming over and wrapping her arms around me.

**Sorry it is short on the bright side chapter six will come before thanksgiving break.**


	6. Getting Close

**Look it's chapter six and Monday aint even here yet.**

Chapter 6: Getting Close

_**The next day**_

_MITCHIE:_

"So all of you promise to call?" I asked everyone as we waited for the camp bus to pick up Lola, Ella, Caitlyn, Peggy, and countless others.

I was riding home with mom in the catering van. Connect 3 and Tess were in their limos.

"Oh man here comes the bus," Tess groaned. "You will come to see me while I am on tour with my mom."

"Someone needs to give you some attention," Lola teased her. "Brown is signaling for us to get on the bus. Bye mi amigos y mi amigas."

Everyone hugged each other and soon it was just Tess, Jason, Nate, Shane, and me left standing there. I grabbed Shane's arm and pulled him away.

When we reached his cabin he stopped me and wrapped his arm around me.

"You look about a million miles away. What is on your mind girl?" he commented as he pulled me close.

"All you guys get to go home to many friends. I go home to one friend," I whined as I hugged him tight. "I wish people would get to know me before judging me."

**Sorry its short I promise to make 7 longer and better**


	7. Trouble

**Sorry chapter seven was a day late. I had to remind myself of what had happened in the story so far. I promise this will be a nice long chapter to make up for how short chapter six was. Either that or I will post chapter 8 on the same day.**

Chapter 7: trouble 

_SHANE:_

"I wish people would get to know me before judging me," Mitchie whined as she snuggled into my arm.

"If you ever feel alone just call me girl. You know I will pick up and talk to you," I whispered in her ear before kissing her temple.

She looked at me with tear filled eyes. My heart broke at seeing her sad.

"Hey now, you better not cry on me. You might ruin my jacket," I teased as I gave her a huge and rare smile.

She playfully punched me in the shoulder and I faked injury.

"Ow, that hurt," I whined in a high pitched voice. "Maybe I should walk away and let you stand there for a while."

_NOBODY:_

Mitchie glared at Shane then she wrapped him in a huge hug. He leaned down and kissed her gently. Soon the kiss was passionate and the two of them were pressed against each other. Just as Shane licked her bottom lip asking for entrance his phone began vibrating in his pocket.

_SHANE:_

"Shit!" I muttered under my breath as my phone went of in my pocket scaring the crap out of me.

I dug into my pocket and pulled it out. It was a text message from Nate telling me to move my ass or I would have to walk home.

"Let me guess. The limo is here," Mitchie said as she took a step back.

"Apparently. Walk with me?" I asked as I grabbed her hand.

We walked back to the drop-off/pick-up area of Camp Rock and saw that Tess was about to leave in her limo as well.

_**Three days later**_

_MITCHIE:_

"I miss you," I told Shane over the phone. "I missed you the second your limo pulled away three days ago."

"I missed you too baby," Shane whispered. "Sorry got keep the voice low. My mom grounded me from my phone."

"So that is why Nate's name appeared on my caller id," I laughed. "What did you do to get your phone taken away?"

"I threw a fit when I tried calling you about four hours after we left Camp Rock. Of course Jason had to tell mom. She took it away for a couple weeks."

"Why must you get yourself in trouble constantly?" I asked him in a whiney voice. "You make everything so hard."

"Sorry. Shit got to go. Jason is telling me my mom is looking for me," he said in a hurried voice.

"Shane!" I called but he had already hung up. I was missing him already.

"MITCHIE MICHELLE TORRES, GET YOUR DAMN ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" My mom's voice suddenly screamed up the stairs.

Oh shit!! She only yelled like that when I did something really bad that got me in trouble for weeks.

My foot barley reached the first floor when she began screaming at me again.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING GIRL?"

**Dun dun dun! What did Mitchie do? Find out in the next chapter.**


	8. Troubled

**Note to all my username is being changed from joeluv to keviee. What will happen to Mitchie? Find out in this chapter.**

Chapter 8: Troubled

_MITCHIE:_

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING GIRL?" my mom screamed at me once I was downstairs. "WHAT MADE YOU THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH THAT?"

As I stood before my mom, I began fearing for my life. I had never ever seen her as mad as she was now.

"Mom what did I do?" I asked in a shaky voice. "What could I have done in the space of three days?"

"I don't know. Maybe start dating a rockstar behind my back," she said in a quiet but scarily calm voice.

**Sorry it is short I will post a much longer chapter 9. Remember after today I will be keviee not joeluv.**


	9. A Simple Misunderstanding

**Sorry it took so long to post chapter nine. It will be a long chapter to make up for chapter 8. Can Mitchie survive her mom? Read and find out.**

Chapter 9: A Simple Misunderstanding

_MITCHIE:_

"Mom I told you Shane asked me out the very night he asked me out," I whimpered, hoping she would stay calm.

How could she forget? The second I she walked into the cabin I blurted it out.

"I don't remember you telling me?" her voice began to rise.

"Five days ago he asked me out. That night after Final Jam when I you got back from collecting everything from the kitchen and packing it in the van I didn't even let you sit down before I told you that Shane had asked me out. You and dad agreed I could date him," I said with some confidence.

My mom looked at me for a second before bursting out in laughter.

I stared at her in confusion. Why was she laughing?

"I'm so sorry honey. I totally forgot. I hope I didn't scare you," she apologized as she continued laughing at her mistake.

_**Four hours later**_

_MITCHIE:_

"She totally forgot that we were dating. I was so scared and when she… stop laughing at me it's not funny," I told Shane over the phone. "So did you sneak onto Jason or Nate's phone this time?"

"Nate's phone. Jason can't seem to keep quit about anything right now. I think he is still in awe over Ella saying yes to dating him," Shane said as he burst out laughing again.

"Now what are you laughing at?"

"Jason is currently chasing a bird with his camera. I'll text a picture to you," Shane hung up so he could get the pic.

A couple seconds later my phone rang and a picture of Jason chasing a blue jay filled my phone screen. It was funny.

Soon Shane and I were talking again.

_SHANE:_

"It is a goofy picture," Mitchie told me as Nate came over to me and held out his hand asking for his phone.

"Gotta go. Nate wants to use his phone," I told her as I stood up from the couch I was sitting on. "I promise to call again later though."

I hung up and handed Nate his phone. Then I went over to the window and watched as Jason chased a flock of birds with his camera.

"Should I go get your brother?" I asked Nate as he pressed his phone to his ear.

He nodded his head yes. Although Jason was older, Nate was the one who usually took charge. They had lost their parents and little sister in a car accident a couple years ago.

"Hey Jason come in and get some lunch," I hollered out the front door. Jason and Nate had moved in with me and my mom a couple months ago so Jason was in better care.


	10. KaBoom

**`To all those who were waiting for this look chapter ten is finally here. I am so sorry that you had to wait so long for more. The school blocked fanfic and I don't have word at home so I had to find a way to get chapters up. I type chapters at school and post them at home. Anyways here is chapter ten. **

Chapter 10: Ka-Boom

_JASON:_

"Hey Jason come in and get some lunch," Shane yelled out the front door.

The blue jay I was trying to get a picture of flew away. Dang it!! I was so close to getting the picture.

"Shane, you scared the bird away," I whined as I took my boots off once I was inside.

"There are plenty of birds to chase later, Jase," Shane told me as he made his way towards the kitchen. "My mom is out so I am going to have to make you something. What do you want?"

"I want…" I thought real hard. "Can I have grilled cheese?"

"Of course. I will make grilled cheese for all three of us. Tell Nate I am making lunch for us."

While Shane started making grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch, I went out to the living room where Nate was talking on the phone with Caitlyn. He looked at me then turned away.

"Shane is making grilled cheese for lunch and told me to tell you," I said.

He nodded his head to show he heard me. I walked back into the kitchen. Shane was just finishing buttering the bread. He looked up and saw me standing there with a bored look on my face.

"Go watch TV or something. I will call you when lunch is ready," he said. "Want me to make some tomato soup to go with the grilled cheese?" he added as he flipped the cooking sandwiches.

"Yes please," I answered as I went into the living room again. As I entered the room a loud boom echoed from outside.

"What was that?" Shane called from the kitchen.

"No clue. Jason and I will go check," Nate stood up and put his cell phone in his pocket.

When we got outside we found a car accident. One car was a black one I never seen before the other was a very familiar red car. It was the car of Shane's mom.

**What will happen to Shane's mom? Find out in chapter eleven. Please review. Again I apologize it took so long just to get a chapter 10 out but now that I have a new system things may go better.**


	11. The Accident

**Here is chapter 11. Hope you enjoy it. I am thinking of adding a new character. Message me if you have a good idea for the character. Qualifications at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 11: the accident

_NATE_:

"Jason please say that isn't Ms. Gray's car," I said as I cringed at the site of the red car just across the street from where we were standing.

"Sorry Nate but I think that is Ms. Grey's car. I can read the 'my son is a popstar' sticker from here," Jason told me as he began making his way over to the crash site.

"Nate when I say go check out what something was I mean go see and come back not go see and don't tell me," Shane's voice rang out from inside the house, getting louder with each word. "What was that…?"

He had spotted his mother's car lying in a crumpled heap on the street.

"Shane?" I looked at him. The look on his face scared the hell out of me. Never in all my years of knowing him had I seen the look that I was seeing now. Somewhere in the distance the sound of many sirens filled the air, looming closer with each wail.

"MOM!" Shane screamed as he tore across the street to the little red car.

I chased after him not knowing what condition Ms. Grey was in. By the time I had reached the other side of the street Shane was already half in his mom's car and reaching to help out his mom. When I got to the car, Shane was leaning over his mother's limp form.

"Nate, she isn't breathing and I can't find a pulse," he cried as fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances pulled up behind him.

"A paramedic came up with a kit and tried to get to Shane's mom. Shane refused to move.

"Shane he is just trying to help. You mom needs medical attention and if you don't move it could cost her her life," I explained to him while tugging on his arm. Jason came over and the two of us pulled him away from the totaled car and towards the house.

_NOBODY:_

Time seemed to move slowly for the boys as the paramedics raced to save all the victims of the car accident. After trying for 10 minutes of trying, the paramedics pronounced Ms. Grey dead. Shane cried like he never cried before. Nate and Jason did their best to comfort him. Boy was Mitchie needed more than ever. Shane was a screaming, crying mess.

**How will Shane handle his mother's death? Will Mitchie be able to calm him down and comfort him? Now for some questions**

**Would you rather kiss Joe, Kevin, or Nick Jonas?**

**Demi Lovato or Selena Gomez?**

**J.O.N.A.S or Sonny with a Chance?**

**One or the other. Not both and not neither pick one of the choices and only one!!!!**


	12. Mitchie Finds Out

**I shall answer my own questions just to be fair.**

**1.) Although Kevin is my favorite I would kiss Joe. **

**2.) Demi Lovato. I like Selena but I choose Demi hands down**

**3.) J.O.N.A.S for sure. Demi is amazing but JB beats her when it comes to TV shows**

**Anyways to the story. Can Shane keep from reverting to his old ways over his mom's death? Will Mitchie be there for him and comfort him? I may go over to Naityln and Jella some time in this chapter.**

Chapter 12: Mitchie Finds Out

_**A couple hours later over at Mitchie's house where no one knows about the accident yet**_

_MITCHIE:_

"Honestly? She actually thought you forgot to tell her you were dating Shane Gray?" Caitlyn was asking me over the phone as I was unpacking finally.

I had been home from camp for five days and I was finally unpacking just as the sun was setting. I went downstairs and emptied all of my dirty laundry into the baskets for my mom to wash later. As I made my way back up the stairs I heard my dad call for me.

"Hey Cait, hold on one sec, my dad is calling me," I told my friend who had been babbling for the last five minutes on how perfect Nate was.

"I have to go anyways so bye Mitchie call you tomorrow," was the response from the other end of the phone.

When I got downstairs again my dad tells me to go to the living room and look at the TV.

"Popstar, Shane Gray has just lost his mother in a horrible car accident that occurred…." I didn't even listen to the rest of the news cast. I ran up to my room and grabbed my phone. I needed to call Shane right away.

**Sorry it is so short I typed this at my school library after school after doing some homework. So the requirements for the new character are listed below along with some more questions.**

**NEW CHARACTER REQUIREMENTS:**

**name of character**

**age of character (can they drive)**

**family members**

**description (eye and hair color, height, etc)**

**Gender **

**do they personally know anyone in the story**

**are they popular or invisible**

**what are their hobbies**

**where do they live**

**what is their personality**

**Questions**

**Remember no trying to find loop holes you must choose only ONE answer and you can't say neither or all or both!!!**

**Would you rather walk Elvis (Nick Jonas' dog) or Daisy (Danielle Delease's dog)?**

**Camp Rock or Jonas Brother's 3D Concert Experience?**

**Another Cinderella Story or Princess Protection Program?**

**I want to see many reviews please!!!**


	13. Getting Mitchie

**NEW CHARACTER REQUIREMENTS:**

**name of character**

**age of character (can they drive)**

**family members**

**description (eye and hair color, height, etc)**

**Gender **

**do they personally know anyone in the story**

**are they popular or invisible**

**what are their hobbies**

**where do they live**

**what is their personality**

**PLEASE GIVE ME NEW CHARACTER IDEAS; LAST I CHECKED I HAD ONLY TWO IDEAS. THERE MAY BE MORE WAITING FOR ME BUT I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO HAVE CHARACTER IDEAS BECAUSE I MAY USE MORE THAN ONE OF THEM.**

**My answers to the questions in the last chapter**

**I would walk Daisy. Elvis is cool and my fav breed of dog but daisy would be easier to carry once tired.**

**Jonas Brother's 3D Experience. I love camp rock but the JB 3D Experience lets me see the boys as they are. Yet to see it. The movie poster located outside my theater hope they get it.**

**Princess Protection Program. Another Cinderella Story is good but PPP has Selena AND Demi in it**

**I will add the new character in the one of the next three chapters.**

**Sorry author's note is so long.**

Chapter 13: Getting Mitchie

_JASON:_

Never in the three years of knowing Shane had I seen him cry. I tried to wrap my arm around him to comfort him and he just flung my arm away and ran inside the house. As I walked through the front door I heard his room door slam shut and the sound of something glass breaking. I went upstairs and found a picture of Shane and his mom broken on the floor. It must have fallen off the wall when Shane's door slammed shut.

"Jason what are we going to do?" Nate's voice asked from behind me. I turned and looked at him and saw a look of helplessness on his face.

"I…don't….know…" I could barely get the words out and my voice seemed to have trailed off.

"Jase, find your phone and call Mitchie. The news reporters have been here for an hour. She should know by now about the accident."

I ran to my room and grabbed my cellphone. Soon I had Mitchie's number dialed and the phone to my ear. All I got was a busy signal

"Damn it!" I swore as I tore down the stairs. "Nate I'm going to get Mitchie."

"Wait Jason just hold on a second."

"Why?" I questioned as I turned and looked at Nate who was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Sounds like he is on the phone with Mitchie. Come back up and let's wait for him to get off and try Mitchie again."

I went upstairs with Nate and we listened to Shane say good-bye. I immediately tried Mitchie's phone again. I got through

"Jason?" I heard her ask quietly as if she couldn't believe the news.

"Mitchie, I'm coming to get you," was all I said in response.

"Hurry."

We both hung up and I immediately began the 8 hour drive to Mitchie's house after making sure Nate could handle Shane for 16 hours.

**Sorry it is so short. In a couple months I finish high school and will have the computer to myself for whole days while my younger siblings are at school and I will try to type longer chapters then.**

**Questions:**

**Are you going to the jb world tour? If yes when and where?**

**Camp Rock 2 or Walter the Farting Dog?**

**Hang out at the beach with Kevin, the amusement park with Joe, or a baseball/football game with Nick?**

**Choose just one answer. **

**PS I need character ideas I still only have two of them.**


	14. Shane Snaps

**Look a new chapter. Anyways I have about 5 character ideas. If I don't get any more by the time I post chapter 15 (this is chapter 14) I will add all new characters although I may edit them a little but I am not sure. I will let you know when your character is coming up in the story.**

**Questions**

**Nope I wish I could go to the jb world tour. That would be so awesome.**

**Camp rock 2-I want to see Jason get a birdhouse and see Smitchie kiss.**

**Amusement park with Joe- I love Kevin and it would be cool to hang out on the beach but I would get sick of that faster than the amusement park and I have no patience for football or baseball at all sorry nick.**

**So I hope y'all enjoy chapter 14.**

Chapter 14: Shane snaps 

_MITCHIE:_

"I have to go mom, please, Shane needs me now more than ever and Jason is already on his way to pick me up," I pleaded with my mom in the kitchen.

I was trying to get her to let me go to Shane's house to be there for Shane. So far all I got was a firm no from mom and a yes from dad who was pleading my case as well. We had been begging for 2 hours already.

"What do you mean Jason is already on his way to pick you up?" my mom asked as she glared at me. "You told him to come get you already?"

"No. He told me he was coming to get me. That was 2 hours ago mom. He will be here in six hours and plus they need me to be with Shane. Mom, please. His mother just died, he needs all the support he can get," I was desperate to get to Shane and make sure he was alright.

"How do I know you won't come home telling me you're pregnant, Mitchie?" my mom asked in a very serious tone.

"He has a purity ring mom," I said as anger began riding up into my voice.

"Does he now? Fine you can go but call every night and don't do anything stupid," my mom finally gave in.

"I won't do anything stupid mom and of course I will call every night. Do you really think I can go a day without you and dad's voices saying goodnight to me?" I smiled as I gave both my parents a huge hug. I ran upstairs to my room and began to pack my bags. It took an hour to make sure I had everything I would need to spend a week or two at Shane's house.

"Mitchie, come eat something please. You didn't eat lunch and it is supper time. I made some grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup," my mom's voice rang up the stairs suddenly.

I went down and sat at the kitchen table. My dad walked in through the back door and sat down as well. We all began eating dinner in silence.

_**2 hours later**_

_SHANE:_

"My mom is dead," the thought kept repeating in my mind over and over again. I just couldn't believe that my mom was actually dead. Maybe this was all just a nightmare and I would wake up from it soon. But then again nightmares don't carry on for seven hours. Four hours ago, Jason suddenly took off leaving me and Nate alone. It was now 7:00 at night. Jason still had not returned home.

"Shane, please come down and get something to eat," I heard Nate plead from the other side of my bedroom door. "If you want to go back into your room after you eat fine but please just come eat."

"NO!" I shouted as I went into my bathroom and locked myself in there. I was sick of him trying to comfort me. "I AM NOT COMING OUT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I wish that I could turn back time. My mom was dead and now I had to care for Nate and Jason. I need my mom. I can't raise the two of them. Sure Jason maybe a year older than me but he needed care at all times. He has needed it since he was three. Ever since what we now call "The Accident" had happened.

"SHANE," Nate screamed to be heard. "JUST COME OUT AND EAT PLEASE! STARVING YOURSELF WON'T DO YOU ANY GOOD! MITCHIE WOULD BE MAD IF SHE HEARD YOU REFUSE TO EAT ANYTHING!"

The boy played the Mitchie card. How dare he do that to me. I stormed out of my bathroom and ripped open my bedroom door to face Nate.

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF BRINGING MITCHIE INTO THIS!" I screamed at him. "IF I DON'T WANT TO EAT THEN I WON'T EAT! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I went to slam my door in his face but he stopped me with his foot. He looked really pissed off.

"SHANE GET A HOLD OF YOURSLEF FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" he yelled in my face. "JASON IS ON HIS WAY TO GO GET MITCHIE. NOW GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE AND HELP ME GET THE HOSUE READY FOR MITCHIE."

I was turning to go back into my room when he said Mitchie's name. I froze in my tracks. Mitchie was coming. I whipped around to face Nate.

"Mitch…" I couldn't even speak. He nodded his head and then turned and went back downstairs. Mitchie was coming and I didn't know what to do. I went into my room and looked around. It looked as if a tornado had come in and torn it apart. It was obvious I had gone into a raging fit recently because I only tore my room apart when I was mad. I began cleaning it up to make it look nice for when Mitchie arrived. Jason had gone to get Mitchie and bring her here. It was like he was reading my mind. Just as he walked out the front door I had wished Mitchie was with me. And soon she would be with me. It was an eight hour drive one way to Mitchie's so Jason would be gone for at least 16 hours.

"Hey, Shane," Nate's voice rang out from behind me suddenly. "Please come down and help… oh no wonder you didn't come down. You tore apart your room again. Sorry buddy."

"It's fine, Nate. You were just trying to look out for me and I appreciate it. What do we have for food? I am really hungry. I haven't had anything to eat in the last seven hours," I rattled as I kept cleaning my room and listening to my stomach growl.

"Um, Jason made pancakes for some strange odd reason. I will go heat up some for you and bring them up so you can continue to clean your room."

"Thanks, Nate and sorry I blew up at you like that I had no right to do that."

"Hey you were upset. It is fine. Natural reaction for anyone who just watched their mom die," Nate said as he came over to where I was standing and hugged me. He went downstairs to heat me up some pancakes while I went back to trying to make my room look decent. Mitchie was coming.

**1,228 words in this chapter, that is my longest chapter yet for this story. So what did you think? I am hoping to get the new character in soon but I am having troubles with my home computer and Microsoft office not letting me type at home again. I will try to solve that problem if I can.**

**Questions:**

**Which J.O.N.A.S sneak peak was your favorite one?**

**How long have you been a Jonas Brothers fan? How did you find out about the Jonas Brothers?**

**Which Jonas Brother is your favorite? Why?**

**Author notes should began to get shorter sometime soon after the character(s) is(are) picked.**

**Please send me lots of reviews and check out my other story Young Love: A Camp Rock Story**


End file.
